The present invention relates generally to a satellite communications system, and more specifically to very small aperture terminals (VSAT).
With conventional satellite communications systems having a central station and a plurality of terminal stations, data packets are organized into a framed sequence by the central station using a unique word as a start timing of the sequence and by containing in it a header for identifying the individual frame. However, this framing procedure requires complex circuitry for storing data and composing it into a frame. This is an unfavorable factor for small aperture satellite terminals where equipment cost and size are of primary concern. Furthermore, there is often a need to provide only a one-way communication path from the central station to the terminal stations,